counting forty-four sunsets
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: ketika jean menghitung angka, armin menghitung apa yang ada di baliknya / bahkan sebuah pohon pun mengalami menjadi tunas sebelum akhirnya berdiri kuat dan berdaun lebat. ・jean. armin ・ untuk Armin CS05 Challenge.


**a/n:** well saya menulis ini berdasarkan interpretasi pribadi saya terhadap dua karya seni cantik, yaitu lagu _to asteroid b-612_ karya sasakureP yang didasarkan kepada novel _the little prince_ (oke ini berasa inspirasiception lul) dan dipadukan dengan shingekyo sendiri. ah yah ini ditulis untuk challenge Armin CS05 /o/ mari sayangi Armin lebih lagi /o/ (apa sih)

**shingeki no kyojin** milik **isayama hajime** dan beberapa aspek terinfluensi dari **the little prince** karya **antoine de saint-exupery**. berbasis dari lagu karya **sasakureP** yang berjudul **to asteroid b-612**. tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. set pre-scouting legion recruitment ceremony, modified canon and OOC may ensue, happy reading!

* * *

**counting forty-four sunsets**

**.**

**.**

_Keduanya sama-sama tengah menghitung._

* * *

Tempat latihan militer punya sebuah bukit di bagian barat dimana matahari terbenam terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan rerumputannya selalu terlihat segar meskipun embun di atasnya sudah mengering sejak lama. Armin Arlert betah menyendiri di puncak bukit ini, membaca buku pada siang hari atau hanya sekedar mengevaluasi diri saat senja menjelang sebelum waktunya kembali ke barak tiba.

Begitu juga Jean Kirschtein.

Pemuda itu datang dengan wajah masam saat matahari setengah terbenam dan menemukan ada orang lain yang juga tengah duduk di hamparan rumput menghadap arah matahari terbenam, tepat di samping semak-semak yang merupakan titik favoritnya. Kadar kemasamannya bertambah setelah dia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah sahabat dari bocah yang sudah mencari gara-gara dengannya bahkan pada hari pertama mereka menjalani latihan. Baru saja Jean memutuskan untuk membalikkan langkah, suara Armin terdengar dan otomatis Jean mengurungkan niatnya pergi—bagaimanapun juga itu tidak sopan untuk tidak menjawab panggilan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan untukmu, bukan?

"Halo, Jean."

Pemuda itu menyapa dengan sangat tulus dan Jean akan merasa bersalah kalau mendiamkannya.

"Oi." Jean mengangkat tangannya, berbasa-basi. "Kukira di sini tidak ada orang. Aku akan kembali lagi …."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu," Armin menggumam, menatap dengan mata bulat yang berbinar. "Kau keberatan aku ada di sini? Kau terlihat lebih membutuhkan tempat ini dibanding aku,"

Setelah menunggu dua kali enam puluh detik tanpa jawaban akhirnya pirang itu bangkit berdiri, membersihkan serpih rumput atau butir debu yang menempel pada celananya kemudian membuat gestur mempersilakan. "Aku akan kembali ke markas."

Saat itu ada hembus angin yang dramatis namun tidak mampu menggerakkan kaki Jean untuk bergeser menginvasi tempat Armin yang kini kosong, alih-alih angin itu ( berkolaborasi dengan ketulusan dan hati besar si pirang ) justru menggerakkan roda gigi pikiran Jean untuk berputar ke arah yang sebaliknya.

"Kau boleh tinggal, aku tidak keberatan."

Hanya ada satu dari seribu kesempatan dimana Jean merasa bersalah. Ketika Jean mengerti betapa generalisasi tak selamanya efektif karena teman seorang brengsek belum tentu brengsek, ada intuisi yang datang menghampirinya—kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dijatuhi wangsit dari langit? Begitulah cara paling sederhana untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Jean alami saat ini; ketika tiba-tiba saja muncul ide untuk meminta si pirang itu diam di tempat lalu membagi pemandangan matahari terbenam dengannya, lalu akan muncul percakapan-percakapan yang takkan terlupakan. ( Dan Jean sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan darimana intuisi itu datang, mungkin takdir iseng mampir untuk menyelipkan firasat? )

"… Aku boleh tinggal?"

"Tentu."

"Terima kasih," Arlert kecil itu tersenyum, memiringkan kepala, lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, Jean di sebelahnya. Ketika tirai hitam sudah mulai turun bersama dengan pengawal-pengawalnya yang bersinar, Armin menyadari sesuatu.

"Lihat. Ada domba di langit."

"Domba?" Jean mengerutkan alis. "Yang benar saja, domba tak bisa terbang—"

"Itu," Armin menggerakkan ujung jemarinya mengikuti sebuah pola yang dibentuk bintang-bintang di langit. "Ini tanduknya, ini badannya, ini kakinya. Domba, kan? Aku tidak bilang _domba terbang_, aku bilang ada _domba di langit_, bukan begitu?"

Jean menatap Armin bingung, penuh kontemplasi—namun intuisi itu, intuisi misterius yang mengatakan padanya untuk tetap diam, berkata bahwa matahari terbenam saat ini bukan matahari terbenam terakhir yang akan mereka habiskan di atas bukit. Armin telah membuka pintu baru, dan cahaya di dalam ruangan itu menarik Jean, secara tak sadar, ke dalamnya.

* * *

Jean selalu merefleksikan dirinya sendiri sebagai seseorang yang dewasa.

"Kau tahu, Recon Corps sudah kembali dari misinya, dan tebak jumlah korbannya."

Armin menggeleng dan Jean menyebutkan sebuah angka seolah ia sendiri yang menghitung tumpukan mayat yang dibawa Recon Corps setelah misi berakhir. Memang jumlah yang tidak sedikit, dan malah meningkat dari jumlah korban dari misi yang lalu. Jean menyebutkan jumlah korban itu dengan presisi, lengkap bersama nada skeptis yang memproklamirkan untuk tidak mempercayai harapan bahwa mereka akan menang melawan raksasa-raksasa pemakan manusia itu.

"Kita tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Titan—lihat saja, korban yang berjatuhan justru semakin banyak. Aku tak mau sembarangan membuang-buang usia," gumam Jean, meremas kertas pembungkus rotinya. "Aku tidak sebodoh dan seberani itu untuk mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk hasil yang tidak jelas."

Jean menyadari bahwa Armin terlihat muak dengan topik pembicaraan ini, bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke arah lain dan kakinya bergoyang-goyang tak nyaman—ah, Jean tahu bahwa Armin masih memiliki rasa ketakutannya, hanya saja rasa obligasi untuk mengekori Eren membuatnya diam dan menurut.

"Dan kau masih mau mengikuti jejak si bodoh itu untuk bergabung dengan Recon Corps?"

Ketika Armin mengangguk Jean hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng heran. Sosok yang ada di depannya ini, si kecil ini, adalah anak yang selalu mendapat nilai jelek dalam setiap latihan fisik dan ia sendiri mengakui bahwa yang bisa ia andalkan hanyalah pengetahuannya saja. Jean merasa berhak untuk bertanya, darimanakah Armin bisa mendapat keyakinan itu, keyakinan untuk mengikuti jejak sahabatnya—Armin punya hak memilih untuk dirinya sendiri bukan? Dan bukan hanya Armin saja, masih banyak orang bodoh yang ingin dijadikan tumbal untuk Titan.

( _Apakah pikiran mereka tak bisa diajak realistis?_ Jean bertanya. )

"… Tentu saja."

"Jangan membuang umur," Jean berdecih. "Tunjukkanlah sedikit rasa syukurmu karena kau masih bernapas sekarang."

"Tenang saja," Armin menggumam. "Masih ada tiga puluh sembilan hari lagi untuk memutuskan."

"Aku tahu kau takut."

"Aku juga tahu aku takut," ujar Armin. "Tapi kebebasan itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya."

Determinasi macam apa ini? Jean bertanya-tanya apa nama hal—_jiwa_—yang bisa membuat Armin bisa berkata seperti itu meskipun kakinya bergetar ketakutan. Di matahari terbenam yang kelima ini, Jean kembali bertanya.

* * *

Dalam mata Jean, sosok Armin terefleksi sebagai sebuah sosok abstrak.

Satu-satunya yang dapat Jean lihat dengan jelas mengenai pirang kecil itu adalah otaknya yang cerdas—selain itu hanya buram. Orang-orang yang bisa melihat domba di langit bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa ia mengerti dengan baik dalam waktu sebentar. Selain itu, kakinya pun masih goyah—meskipun ia telah menjawab 'Recon Corps' berkali-kali setiap ditanya ke divisi mana ia akan mengabdi, Jean masih merasakan adanya keraguan. Mungkin karena ia tahu, ia belum kuat; ia belum berani, ia tak bisa mengandalkan apa-apa lagi selain otaknya yang cerdas. Apa yang membuatnya tetap menjawab ketika ditanya adalah suatu substansi misterius yang belum Jean temukan apa itu.

"Kau tengah menghitung."

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau hitung?"

"Menghitung mundur hari-hari dimana aku akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Pada matahari terbenam keduapuluh ini Jean bukannya tidak menyadari rasa sakit dan sulit yang Armin rasakan untuk mentransformasi dirinya menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat dari dirinya saat ini—layaknya kupu-kupu yang berjuang untuk keluar dari kepompong—dan Armin memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Keras kepala."

"Mungkin memang begitu."

Langit tersepuh lembayung dan Jean menghela napas—ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang menyebabkan kekeraskepalaan Armin. Sebuah jiwa, jiwa kecil yang berdeterminasi kuat dan keras kepala, namun di sisi lain juga pengecut. Jiwa seorang bocah yang bermimpi akan dunia di balik tembok, langit luas, dan kebebasan.

Armin terlihat menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya, dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kalimat itu semenit kemudian.

"Jean, masih ada sepuluh hari lagi untuk berubah pikiran."

"Kau berpikir aku akan berpikir untuk masuk Recon Corps?" Jean menebak dan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan pedang dan tengkuk Titan tiruan, tebakan itu akurat. "Kau gila."

"Tapi … " Armin menggumam tidak jelas, membuat Jean gemas. "Sebagai seseorang yang memiliki sayap, kau terlalu sering berada di tanah—

—kapan kau akan terbang?"

* * *

_Jean menghitung angka, sementara Armin menghitung apa yang ada di baliknya._

* * *

Saat Jean masih kecil ibunya bercerita mengenai seorang peri kecil yang akan tersenyum padanya setiap kali lampu dipadamkan dan gelap berkuasa, lalu mengatakan bahwa Jean tidak perlu takut karena peri itu akan menjaganya. Jean mempercayainya dan ia menghabiskan seperempat waktu tidur malamnya untuk terjaga, menahan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak ketakutan kala suasana mencekam dari gelap tiba dan berharap akan senyuman peri kecil itu—tapi ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tak ada peri kecil yang menemaninya. Malam berikutnya ia mencoba menambah waktu terjaganya menjadi setengah, lalu malam berikutnya lagi tiga perempat dan malam terakhir ia tidak tidur sama sekali; dan sejak saat itu, Jean menyimpulkan—dalam batin anak delapan tahun yang dikecewakan—bahwa ia tidak akan lagi mudah mempercayai orang lain. Ia akan mencoba lebih dewasa dan realistis. Ia tak akan lagi berharap banyak pada sesuatu yang terdengar tak mungkin ( peri kecil yang akan menjaga sepanjang malam, ha? ) malah kalau bisa, tidak akan berharap sama sekali.

_( Jean menutup pintu penuh cahaya itu rapat-rapat,_

_namun haruskah Armin membukakannya lagi pintu itu?_

_Melalui domba di langit. Recon Corps. Dan impian; tentang kebebasan. )_

* * *

Jean memproyeksikan Armin sebagai anak lelaki yang mencoba memanjat pohon ketika diledek teman-teman sebayanya sebagai seseorang yang lemah. Ketika teman-teman sebayanya dianggap jagoan ketika menapakkan kaki di dahan tertinggi pohon itu. Ia terjatuh dan terpeleset, berkali-kali, dan ia sempat merasakan takut. Ia sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak ingin menaiki pohon itu kembali

Namun ketika Eren berkata padanya, "Hei, pemandangannya bagus sekali dari atas sini!"

Armin tak akan pernah lelah untuk mencoba menaikinya lagi meski ia harus terjatuh beberapa kali, di saat yang sama Jean lebih memilih untuk mundur dibanding menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Namun itulah, jiwa seorang bocah kecil yang ingin melihat hal-hal baru, jiwa besar yang terperangkap dalam tubuh kecil itu menginginkan kebebasannya. Ia percaya, langit di atas sana jauh lebih indah, membentang luas dan begitu dekat.

"Aku ingin berada dekat dengan langit."

Dan ia percaya ia bisa menggapai langit itu.

( Maka dari itulah Armin terus naik. Menghitung inci demi inci pohon dan memberi tanda di setiap kemajuan yang ia alami. Armin tidak menghitung seberapa tinggi ia naik. Ia menghitung berapa kali ia jatuh dan berani untuk bangkit lagi. )

Semua simbolisasi itu terputar jelas bagaikan film dalam kepala Jean, begitu Armin dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan delapan Titan; saat itu Armin yang ia lihat bukan Armin yang selalu harus ia bantu saat latihan fisik, bukan Armin yang akan terkapar kelelahan setelah dua sesi latihan bertarung. Ia, adalah Armin yang jiwa bocahnya memberontak dengan brutal—haus akan hal-hal baru, rasa puas, dan kemenangan.

Matahari terbenam dan Jean mendadak merindukan bukit itu. Tinggal tujuh matahari terbenam lagi.

* * *

_Ketika Jean bertanya pirang itu hanya menjawab,_

"_itu karena jiwa-jiwa orang dewasa berada di dalam tembok."_

_Dan pemuda Kirschtein itu tak punya selera humor yang cukup bagus._

"_Bukankah sekarang temboknya sudah hancur?"_

* * *

Hari ini adalah matahari terbenam terakhir dan awan mendung menutupi langit lembayung, memberikan penghormatan kepada jiwa-jiwa patriot yang kini sudah tenang ( ah, di dunia atas sana tak ada Titan yang terus mengejar ) sekaligus menjadi representasi akan suasana hati mereka yang masih menginjak bumi dan bernapas, bersimbah darah, memegang pedang. Di atas bukit, dua orang berseragam cokelat memandang khidmat ke arah matahari, membiarkan diri larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum Jean memecah keheningan.

"Armin, katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka, Jean."

"Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka, Jean."

"Hentikan kalimat _nonsense_ itu—"

"—nanti ketika kita sudah menang dan berpesta kita akan merasakan kegembiraan jiwa mereka, Jean!"

Nada itu tinggi dan melengking dan penuh keyakinan—Jean bungkam untuk sesaat, membiarkan pikirannya kembali terbang. Berapa mayat yang ia catat tadi? Berapa Titan yang datang tadi? Berapa tangan yang terpisah dari badan tadi? Seperti apa keadaan mayat-mayat tadi? Ada yang tak bertangan, tak berkepala, terluka parah, atau malah ada yang tubuhnya tinggal setengah—Jean bergidik. Teringat kembali ketika mayat-mayat yang ia kenali masih berjiwa. Dan sekarang mereka tinggal nama.

"Armin."

"…"

"Apakah kebebasan itu menyakitkan?"

Armin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban mantap.

"Ya," pirang itu menggantung kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "namun bukannya tak mungkin, kalau kau terus menghitung."

Jean terkekeh.

"Kau sekarang lihat sayap di punggungku mengembang?"

Kemudian bibir Armin mengembangkan senyum.

"Ya."

Keduanya tersenyum, mantap, ke arah matahari terbenam yang mulai mengusir awan.

( Pohon baobab yang tinggi besar pernah mengalami menjadi tunas berukuran jari telunjuk. Begitu pula manusia; mereka, kita semua, pernah menjadi kecil, sangat kecil, sebelum nantinya menjadi besar.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, akan tiba saatnya kau membutuhkan untuk mengingat saat-saat dimana kau masih bermimpi akan peri dan kurcaci. )

* * *

"_Jean, lihat! Ada Marco disana, di asteroid B-612!"_

* * *

**end**

**a/n:** entah kenapa saya yakin kalo yang ngerti line terakhir cuma yang udah baca The Little Prince (rasis abis) makanya ayo baca itu bukunya bagus lhoo :") #promo #desh

dan btw ini produk webe ampun maaf ya saya webe 2 minggu terus ngemaso berusaha bangkit dari jurang webe meski hasilnya gagal orz orz maaf banget jadinya bikin entri cacad begini sobs mau nangis tapi mudah-mudahan webe saya sembuh setelah ngepublish ini haha amin.

btw makasih banyak buat kak kea yang udah bela-belain ngebeta cerita cacad ini, ngasih saran yang berguna banget, dan menyeret saya dari jurang webe yang terlaknat huhuhu makasih kk~ sini aku peluk mumpung lagi engga tsun


End file.
